Pelea de Padres
by Liss83
Summary: A nadie le gusta cuando papá y mamá pelean


_**Inspirado en el Episodio 9x02**_

Steve llego a casa después de su carrera matutina de cinco kilómetros diarios y escucho a Danny despotricando en su contra mientras Eddie lloriqueaba de manera lastimera

-¿Y tú que estas haciendo? – pregunto Steve cuando vio al rubio arrodillado en el suelo con papeles verdes en diferentes estados a su alrededor

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? – dijo Danny furioso moviendo las mano

-Si, ¿que estas haciendo? – repito el Teniente de la Marina, aunque algo le decía que le iría muy mal en esa respuesta

-Muy bien – dijo el detective – te diré que esta pasado. Tu estúpido perro cavo en el patio. Junior salió esta mañana y encontró dinero volando por todos lados como en un bar de strippers!

-Cuánto perdimos? – dijo Steve preocupado de pronto, ignorando el lloriqueo lastimero de Eddie

-¡No se cuanto perdimos! – grito Danny – Para saberlo, tendríamos que contarlo ¿entiendes? Y si el perro se comió algo del dinero, tu te encargaras de encontrar si lo que haya comido sale de su cuerpo! – Eddy hizo otro ruido lastimero – Sabes a que me refiero

-Si, si lo se! – dijo Steve de manera cancina. Eran las siete de la mañana y ya estaban peleando

-Creo que Eddie se siente muy mal por lo que hizo, si eso sirve de consuelo! – dijo Junior acariciando la cabeza del animal

-¡No! – grito Danny – ¡No sirve! ¡Como quiera gracias!

-Encontré la mayor parte de la plata que se fue al agua – informo Junior al recién llegado

-¡Ok! Necesitamos poner a secar esos, limpiar estos, checar lo que haya quedado en la bolsa y luego cerrarla – dijo Steve – ¡Dilo! ¡Solo dilo! – dijo dirigiéndose a Danny

-No voy a decir nada – respondió este moviéndose lejos del marino

-Ah, bien. ¡Ahora estas madurando! – dijo Steve

-¿Sabes algo?, para ser francos, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte ... – dijo Danny

-¡Y aquí vamos..! – susurro Steve mientras Eddie seguía gimoteando

-…No decirte como pienso, que enterrar el dinero de Kamekona es la mas estúpida, ignorante, tonta idea que se te ha ocurrido en los nueve años que te he conocido – grito Danny moviendo las manos sin parar como de costumbre – La mas tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta

-¿Ya terminaste? – pregunto Steve

-¡Aha! – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

-¡Bien! – dijo Steve – ¡Porque esto es en parte tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa? – dijo Danny completamente sorprendido por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía

-¡si! – dijo Steve categóricamente

-¿como se supone que sea mi culpa? – exigió saber el detective

-Porque tú y Lou se suponía que estuvieran aquí ,ayudándonos a mi y a Junior a cavar ese agujero, pero nunca llegaron. ¿Verdad? – dijo Danny moviendo las manos mas vehementemente – ¡Y nos tuvimos que ir! ¡Teníamos trabajo! ¡Y si ustedes se hubieran aparecido, y trabajáramos juntos, entonces , el hoyo, habría quedado mas profundo! – dijo Danny haciendo cara de querer estrangularlo

-Creó que lo que intenta decir , es que no fue el plan. Fue la ejecución del plan lo que salió mal… – dijo Junior tratado de apaciguar las cosas

-Ok! Puedo decirte ahora lo que pienso? – dijo Danny mas calmado mientras Eddie seguía gimoteando

-¡Seguro! – dijo Steve intentando zanjar el tema

-¡porque de todos modos te lo voy a decir! – dijo Danny mirando a Junior – Creo que lo que paso, es que este hombre detrás mío, es tan aburrido, que este perro esta tan fastidiado que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que excavar en el patio. Eso es lo que creo!

-¡No se que estas diciendo! ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos

-Todo el mundo sabe que necesitas darle estímulos mentales a tu perro, si no lo haces, se portan mal, ¿ya viste? Lo tienes que estimular! – grito Danny moviendo sus manos

-¿Bromeas? – dijo sorprendido – ¿De que estas hablando? Mira este perro, mira lo estimulado que esta – dijo señalando a Eddie –. Yo hablo con el todos los días. Claro que esta estimulado

-¡Ese es el problema! – grito Danny victorioso – ¡Le hablas! ¿Has escuchado lo que sale de tu boca? ¡Hablas con él! Cómprale un juguete, un muñequito, un hueso o algo!

-¿un muñequito? – dijo Steve sorprendido

-¡Una pelota y una vara! ¡Yo que se! – Eddie empieza a gimotear

-¡Ya se amiguito! Yo también odio cuando mamá y papá pelean!

-¿Sabes que? – dijo Danny – Me equivoque en todo

-¡Ay no! – dijo Junior – mis tíos dijeron eso y se divorciaron – Eddie ladro desesperado

-Eddie no tuvo la culpa de nada. Todo esta bien, cielo – dijo Danny acariciando a su mascota –. Lamento haber dicho cosas feas de ti. No estoy molesto contigo, cariño. Danno te ama. Eres tú – dijo señalando a Steve – quien estaba a cargo. Serás tú quien lo arregle

-¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Steve sorprendido

-Junior, Eddie, a la casa – dijo Danny –. Y tú – señalando a Steve – no entrara a casa hasta que no vea todo el dinero en perfecto estado

-¿Qué? – gritaron Steve y Junior al mismo tiempo que Eddie ladro

-¿quieren quedarse? – pregunto Danny – Junior y Eddie se miraron y corrieron a la casa

-¿Por qué ellos pueden entrar y yo no? – protesto Steve

-¿Quién enterró nuestros ahorros en vez de depositarlos en el banco como le dije? – pregunto Danny. Steve quiso decir algo mas pero se arrepintió. A lo lejos se escucho un trueno.

-Pero va llover – dijo Steve

-Entonces te sugiero darte prisa – dijo Danny girándose para encaminarse a la casa

-¿Aun me amas? – pregunto Steve algo desesperado

-Aunque hay veces, como hoy, que te juro que no se por qué – dijo Danny alejándose pero sabia que Steve esta sonriendo de manera guasona. Eso era todo lo que importaba. El resto lo arreglaría después


End file.
